<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, Captain by caught_in_the_filter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854989">Yes, Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter'>caught_in_the_filter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, cs smut, impromptu Captain Hook roleplay, in their developed relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caught_in_the_filter/pseuds/caught_in_the_filter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faltering restraint, a certain request, and a slip of the tongue, all turn Emma’s and Killian’s activities into a bit of rough and dirty, impromptu Captain Hook roleplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>justanother-unluckysoul sent me the following prompts: 1. "if you keep making those sounds, i'm not going to be able to stop myself." 2. "be rough with me. i can handle it." 3. "oh my god, did i just say that out loud?"</p><p>I decided to combine all three into one purely smutty fic.</p><p>Thank you to the-darkdragonfly and kmomof4 for looking over it for me, and to everyone on the CSMM Discord for all your support. ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, Emma,” Killian panted with hot breath over her lips, his forehead pressed to hers and his nose nudging her cheek as he sheathed himself inside her over and over again, eliciting a delicious moan from her each time. “If you keep making those sounds, love, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”</p><p>“Be rough with me,” Emma encouraged, rising off their bed to meet him. “I can handle it.”</p><p>“<em>Oh?</em>” he questioned, eyebrow raised in challenge. He laced his fingers through her hair and pulled, jerking her head back and exposing her neck to him, which he slowly traced with the tip of his hook, followed closely by his hot breath ghosting over the path it had taken. Tipping his head back when he passed her chin, his lips just above hers, he drawled with a dangerous tone, “Are you so sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” <em>Oh my god</em>, Emma thought, her eyes wide and a blush spreading across her cheeks, <em>did I really just call him that out loud?</em></p><p>“Ohh, so you want the pirate then, is that it?” He grinned, and it was almost like a switch flipped in his brain, though she could see in his eyes, behind the wildfire the use of his title had ignited in them, that her Killian maintained his restraint. With the curve of his hook, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before he grazed her collarbone with the sharp tip and trailed it down her side, sending a chill rushing through her whole body. “Alright then, lass, this position certainly won’t do.” Emma whimpered in protest when he removed himself from inside her, and he caught her jaw in his hand, gently but firmly. “Trust me, darling. I know what I’m doing, and you’d be wise to listen.” Getting to his feet, he ordered her to kneel on the mattress. “No,” he said when she faced him, “turn around. I want to take you from behind.”</p><p>Emma did as she was told, taking it a step further by bending forward and bracing herself on her hands, taunting him with her ass in the air.</p><p>“My, you are an eager wench, aren’t you?” Killian swatted her ass with an open palm, immediately soothing the sting as he massaged her reddening flesh with his fingers before smacking it again. “If I weren’t so intent on having you around my cock, I might be inclined to punish you for your impatience.” Killian ran the curve of his hook through her folds, and she could just imagine what he was doing when he took a deep inhale and hummed with a sharp sigh. She wondered how she’d keep her limbs from collapsing as they trembled beneath her, when he slid his cock fully inside her aching core. He growled, “My enticing lass, I will grant you mercy just this once.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain,” Emma panted as he pounded into her. The deep impacts of his hard thrusts left her reeling, the sounds he drew from her of the most erotic nature.</p><p>“Perhaps we should fuck in my quarters on my ship instead. You’d like to let my crew hear your sweet sounds as I take you hard and fast on my desk, wouldn’t you, little minx?”</p><p>Emma couldn’t find the words to respond, her mind racing as she struggled to stay with him, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists tighter in the sheets. Her moans were almost pornographic, but there was certainly nothing fake about the way he made her feel.</p><p>Killian suddenly planted his hand in her hair and pulled her upright with a grunt, bringing her back flush against his chest as he continued to piston his hips.</p><p>“Or do you prefer to sully your own sheets with our sinful activities, my wanton lass, so you’ll be reminded of them every time you enter your room?”</p><p>“As long as you’re inside me, Captain,” Emma answered breathlessly, “I’m not that picky.”</p><p>“Oh?” Killian said, bringing his movements to a halt, “And what if I <em>weren’t</em> inside you?” Despite his own urges to keep his cock inside her tight heat, he pulled out quickly, and she gasped in offense at the loss. His hand harshly palmed her breast with a rough squeeze. “What if I decided to tease every inch of you <em>except</em> your little cunt?” She shivered when he grazed the tip of his hook along the crease of her thigh. “What if I sought out each little point that makes you quiver and left you a wet and wanting mess just for me, <em>begging</em> for me to fill you again? And then perhaps I’d put that pleading mouth of yours to work, filling <em>it</em> instead, as deeply as <em>I</em> say you could handle?” He nuzzled her neck and nipped at the side of her jaw. “What then?”</p><p>“<em>God</em>, Killian,” Emma panted, her head spinning in a dizzy whirl, the throbbing between her legs getting unbearable as his cock rubbed against her ass, so close to where she needed it yet so far.</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>” he growled, snaking his hand up and gripping her throat.</p><p>“I’d like that too, Captain,” she corrected.</p><p>Killian paused a moment before sheathing himself inside her once more and adding, “There’s a good, naughty lass.” The sigh of relief that left her lips at the sudden stretch made it difficult for him to deny her any longer. But she wanted the pirate, so it was the pirate he would give her.</p><p>Emma’s arms shot out behind her to find some part of him to hold onto as Killian tucked his arms behind her thighs and scooped her off the bed, spinning the two of them and sitting at the edge with her in his lap, never pulling out of her in the process.</p><p>“You can have your release, love,” he purred, his breath searing her neck as he nosed along the shell of her ear, “but you’ll have to take it.” He splayed his hand on her stomach and gave her legs a little nudge with his, encouraging her to move atop him. “Fight for it. Show me you can handle a bit of piracy yourself.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain, thank you.” Emma ground down on him, frantically rocking her hips back and forth, unwilling to risk letting him slip out of her again and trying desperately to rub her most sensitive spot against him as she kept adjusting her angle.</p><p>“Come on, lass,” Killian moaned, her efforts very enjoyable but not nearly enough for him. “You can do better than that. Take what you want. What you need.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.” Emma rode him with determination then, setting her own pace as she bounced on his cock and sought out her high.</p><p>“That’s it, love. Good lass. Yes!” His hand gripped her hip as the side of his brace dug into the other. He couldn’t help himself as they neared their releases and desperately thrust up into her each time she sank down on him. “Take it. Yes. <em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Emma let out her own string of curses as she reached her climax. The amusement on Killian’s face was quickly replaced with bliss as his eyes closed and his mouth fell open on a stuttered moan, pouring himself inside her and pushing it deeper as it dripped around his cock.</p><p>“I knew there was a little pirate in you, love,” Killian sighed as he kissed across her shoulder and up the side of her neck. Emma giggled and turned to kiss him back, bringing his hand back to her stomach with their fingers interlaced.</p><p>“At this rate,” she smiled, pressing her forehead to his, “maybe there will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>